Samantha, the teenaged ghost
by Fightingrose
Summary: Samantha was a witch, killed on Halloween,Now she haunts the east tower of Hogwarts and woe to anyone who approaches. That is until a certain James Potter the second decides to investigate what exactly the east tower holds. On Hold. Unless I get reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha stared out at the grounds and sighed. Yet another day of boredom awaited her. If only she could sleep the day away, but of course ghosts didn't sleep. Samantha's silvery form shimmered in the sunlight as she rose from the sill. She floated down the empty hall in search of some sort of entertainment.

"I smell bogeys, green and sticky, and this surprise will be so icky!" Samantha grinned at the Peeves's rhymed. She cautiously peered around the corner and quickly withdrew her head as a ball of green slime nearly hit her.

"Peevsey! How rude!" She said.

"A Samspamtha, if Peevsey had known it was you, he would have thrown a bigger ball of icky wicky slime!" Peeves cackled and Samantha smiled serenely.

"I tell you what Peeves, if you hide so well that I can't find you, you can throw a slime ball at me. But you have to hide really well!" Peeves grinned and raced off. "Well he's taken care of for the day." Said Samantha, "Now at least I won't have to worry about being pestered to a second death in my boredom." Samantha sighed once again and stared out the window, twirling a strand of her silvery hair.

Later that day, Samantha was startled out of her reverie by the sound of laughter. She stuck her head through the wall to see the great hall filling with students. "Ah, school is in session." Samantha watched the students filing through the door. She scowled at them and smoothed her dress. That was one thing she hated about haunting a school, the students were so loud!

As the feast was ending, Samantha stuck her head through the wall again to listen to what the headmaster had to say.

"Welcome! I only have one new rule this year, the east tower is strictly off limits to students especially boys." Samantha withdrew her head and smiled, so the headmaster had gotten her message after all. Of course a message from Peeves was hard to ignore.

Samantha drifted to the top of her tower and thought about her death. Dying on Halloween, how unique. At least she had died in style; well getting the avada kedavera from your boyfriend wasn't exactly style so much as drama. Samantha floated to her mirror and looked at herself.

Death hadn't changed her much; her blonde hair, now turned a pearly color, was still piled atop her head in curls, and her face was still the same perfect face that had gotten her killed. She still wore the costume of a Greek maiden that she had worn on Halloween. Suddenly Samantha couldn't stand it, the mirrors around the room shattered into tiny shards as she screamed. Everything was the same, her clothes, her face, everything, and she couldn't stand it.

As Samantha screamed, humans and ghosts alike shuddered with the haunting quality of the scream. One student with dark tousled hair paused, and wondered what exactly was in the east tower.


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter the second stared at the east tower intensely. "Hey James! Wake up!" James was brought back to life by the sound of Teddy's voice. "Are you thinking about that tower again? I'm telling you mate, it's probably just falling apart so they don't want us up there."

"Yeah, but that scream."

"Think wind mate, wind." James sighed and brushed his hand through his dark hair. In his six years at Hogwarts, this was the most intriguing thing he had come across. That tower seemed to call to him. James shook his head and looked around the steadily darkening grounds.

"Come on, let's head up to dinner." James and his friends rose from the grass and traipsed towards the door. As they entered the crowded hall James was struck with an idea.

"Hey guys, I'm not really hungry so I'm going to go do some homework." Albus, Teddy, and Blaise stared at him in shock. James didn't give them a chance to question him before he hurried off. Once he was out of site of everyone else, he pulled the invisibility cloak out of his bag. He pulled it on and headed towards the east tower. He was going to find out what was in there. It had been eating him all week.

Samantha sat up straight when she heard footsteps on the stairs. How dare they? How dare anyone to approach her? She had given specific instructions to the headmaster; she did not want to be disturbed!

A deadly gleam shone in her pearly eyes as she glided towards the stairs. She stood at their head with her eyes closed as the footsteps drew nearer. Samantha waited till they stopped. Peaking through her lids, Samantha saw a boy staring at her in confusion. Samantha let her eyes fly open and she screamed. As she did, the stones trembled and the curtains around the room started whirling in an invisible wind. Samantha flew towards the boy and he hurriedly started running down the stairs. Samantha followed, her dress streaming behind her.

As they reached the foot of the stairs, the boy collided with a group of other boys. Samantha halted and looked at them. They seemed to be frozen with fear. She floated forward and gently lifted the first boy's hands. Touching her translucent palms to his, a memory flashed through her mind.

It was at the ball with Jack. They had stood on the balcony in the east tower as they kissed, their hands touching just like this. Samantha had relished that feeling, till Cole had found them.

Samantha shook her head and glared at the boy. Suddenly she pushed him hard and he flew through the air right into the doors to the great hall. Every head in the hall turned to see the ghost and the group of boys. Samantha held out a hand and looked at the students.

"Don't come near," She said quietly, then she screamed once again, and the candles in the hall blew out as students broke into a panic.


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha stared out the window in silence. Why couldn't they leave her alone? Couldn't a person die and be left some peace? Samantha sighed and drifted towards the shattered mirror. She could fix it if she wanted too, but she couldn't face the prospect of seeing her face again. Samantha tensed as a rustling reached her from the doorway. Knowing who it was before she turned, Samantha kept her face expressionless.

"I didn't hear you come up."

"Good day Miss. Callaway." The headmaster nodded politely at her.

"Professor Handroll, I thought I made it clear that I was not supposed to be disturbed, by anyone." Samantha glared at the headmaster who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Miss. Callaway, I know you made that request, but I can't control the students all the time. There are those who will break the rules, and I can't do anything about that. I however, came to talk of something else." Samantha settled on the divan and waited. " The disturbance yesterday was unfortunate. I must however, warn you that if you harm one of the students, I will be forced to have you leave Hogwarts." Samantha glared at him.

"Don't you think I haven't tried that? I drifted along the walls, for a week before I gave up. I can't leave Hogwarts! Nothing I've tried has worked, not magic, and not force, nothing!" Professor Handroll looked at her sharply.

"Did you say magic?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you mean to tell me that you can still do magic?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I?'

"Have you ever seen the other ghost's do magic?"

"No. I just thought they didn't want to."

"No, they cant do magic. Might I ask, do you use a wand?"

"No, whatever I want just happens." In spite of herself, Samantha was becoming intrigued.

"I have business to attend to, so I must leave, I have to ask you not to harm one of the students again though. I also have one more question, who killed you?" Samantha stared at him for a long moment, wondering if she should tell.

"I-I, don't think I can. I can't no. I think you should leave now." The headmaster looked down and frowned.

"So be it."

As the headmaster left the tower, Samantha buried her face in the divan. The memories were flooding back, that night, that awful night.

Wiping away cold tears. Samantha stood and walked to the window. As she looked out over the grounds she saw a lone figure walking towards the castle. Looking more closely, Samantha froze. She knew that dark hair that walk, that face. That awful face. Looking again Samantha realized why he must be here. She had heard that the school was in need of a new defense against the dark arts teacher, and apparently they had found one.

Cole had found her.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha froze, staring at the figure who was now making his way through the doors to the great hall

Samantha froze, staring at the figure who was now making his way through the doors to the great hall. Why? Why did he insist upon stalking her. even in death he kept a tight hold upon her. Gliding away from the window, Samantha wished for life, if she were alive she could leave this accursed school, the school that held the memory of her death. Samantha stuck her head through the wall, listening as professor Handroll introduced 'Professor Cole DeRossi.' Samantha almost laughed at the irony, here he was, a healthy and happy twenty year old, and here she was, a dead and tortured seventeen year old ghost.

Samantha pulled her head out of the wall and began pacing, a pastime that had held her attentions for a good part of her life as a dead girl. What else was there to do with eternity.

Samantha faintly heard the sound of hundreds of feet making their way out of the great hall. Samantha wondered what the boy who had come to her tower was doing. In a way, Samantha missed boys, they had constantly been following her when she was alive. Samantha scowled, but hey had only wanted her as a prize, a trophy that showed they alone could capture the most beautiful girl in the school. They'd all been the same, all except Marcus, he had captured her mind. Oddly enough their relationship had started as result of a debate over the Goblin wars. Of course, they had never been free to be together, all because of Cole.

Tall dark and handsome, he was every girls dream, he was Samantha's dream. At least he had been until he had become possessive, constantly hanging over her, never letting her talk to other guys. He was a prison, one that would go so far as to kill her to keep her.

Samantha shook her head and frowned as footsteps sounded on the stair. Standing straight, her dress fluttered softly in an nonexistent breeze as the footsteps paused in the entrance to her room.

Samantha waited, knowing who it would be.

"Hello Samantha." He came into view, black robes swirling around his legs as he leaned against the doorframe. "I've been looking for you."


End file.
